


【FF14|于桑】画布（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [44]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2.x/5.0捏造。*含私设，含R18，含桑克瑞德幼年遭遇性侵假设。
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

于里昂热心平气和地想，他还是不要生气比较好。他熟悉桑克瑞德那种风里来雾里去的姿态，所以他早该想到像“他外出采购桑克瑞德恰巧跟上来说要一块儿走”、“半途中桑克瑞德没了人影也不帮忙搬东西”的情况才对，不值得为之郁结。

粗粗一瞥足够认出蹲在巷子暗处给另一人口交的白发男人，精灵紧了紧眉毛也紧了紧手里的购物袋。别的不说，桑克瑞德半解下衬衫勒在身上后露在左侧肋骨下方的一块纹身还是很容易辨认的。一只细细的壁虎——跟男人珍惜得很的贤人刺青相比，这块纹身显得粗糙卑微。

那男人专注着服侍，双手拢着对方的性器，头部勤奋摆动，发丝挡住了侧脸，显然没能发现于里昂热就在巷子外头。但他的服侍对象发现了，对于里昂热的注视回报一记得意又逍遥的眼神。这让精灵意识到自己失礼。

“不好意思。”于里昂热用口型说，不过这个口型似乎被对方错认，那人当即摸着埋在自己两腿间舔舐的男人头颅揉起那头白发，手指和发丝一条灰褐色交错着一条白色。

精灵不再表示，安静走开先动身到他事先订好房间的酒家。晚餐半小时后桑克瑞德和那巷子里的男人一块儿挤回酒家，只跟于里昂热简略打过招呼便拉拉扯扯上了楼。

于里昂热努力沉心喝茶算账，一一标记采购条目，对桑克瑞德与交欢对象上楼时过分招摇行为招来的其他酒客下流与鄙夷的笑话声充耳不闻。他知道还有些人同情地看着他，因为与他同行的朋友一夜春宵去了，而他还在大堂里算数。

不过也许还是该给桑克瑞德一点忠告——于里昂热算会儿，停下手又想。桑克瑞德刚摆脱无影的控制，说不好听点，就算拂晓血盟的大家相信他是被控制的并且这一事实也被当做机密封存，看到拉哈布雷亚使用他身体的人却不止拂晓血盟成员，大国防联军还是有人在警戒和监视着他。

于里昂热抽出一张草纸随手写下几句劝言，又觉得自己多事。加上桑克瑞德上楼前丢给他的招呼和与他人纠缠的模样已经让他成了几个酒客不时揶揄几句的目标，写下这张纸都好像多了一份受人嘲弄的理由。

他把草纸揉成团丢在一旁，打算回房间去安静思考，虽然思考起来连“思考的理由”也仿佛没什么必要。桑克瑞德就是这样的，不是么；那男人不是第一次找遍理由跟他一起出门逛街采购游荡散步，也不是第一次逛到一半撂下他独自与人约会，甚至不是第一次当着他的面带着陌生人关上房门。而于里昂热亦不是第一次给那男人忠告，提醒他债多压身、情非玩物，不是第一次替那男人提防哪天哪位动了真心为此受伤的男女逆袭上门，还担心桑克瑞德连对方的名字都不记得，惹祸上身。自古以来为情疯狂的故事不说一半，都该有十分之一写在于里昂热读过的书背过的诗里，纵然那男人可以视真心如无物，被那男人钓上钩的却大多不是玩家。没有提醒过么？提醒过了，最近一次，还是几天前呢。登门拜访的女士焦急且失望，桑克瑞德避而不见，这些话就全给于里昂热听在耳里。

可是水底暗涌和天降暴雨未必有联系，只是若同一个人接连碰上两者，多是天意倾侧，冥冥中预示着航船遇险。古人云毁灭前的疯狂，从外从内，往往正是如此从无到有地联系起来。

桑克瑞德才从暴雨中脱身，作为朋友都希望他的下一场暴雨不要来得太快。这么一想，那个纸团似乎就有了展开重新启用的意义，回房间思考的选择也有了意义。于里昂热收起跨出去的脚，附身捡起纸团展开，打算记下这几分钟里自己想说的，等天亮了再和桑克瑞德聊一聊。

他背着好几个酒客的笑声跨上楼梯，谁知楼上爆出一阵吵闹，和桑克瑞德一起进房间的男人捂着嘴冲到了走廊上。

那人指缝里渗血，于里昂热自己亦吃了一惊前去查看，被那人用力甩开。

“疯子！那家伙疯了吧？以为自己是什么……咕咕……高贵？贱种而已！真是……”

那人叫起来于里昂热就看清了，出血的地方在嘴上。他硬是扳开那人的手臂仔细查看，发现伤口在口腔内部。

“桑克瑞德呢？”

“屋里、呃……痛痛痛……操，贱种……怎么这么倒霉……”

于里昂热示意先给对方治疗或赔偿治疗费用，然而那人骂骂咧咧，半天说不完一件事。由于急着想上楼看看桑克瑞德的情况，于里昂热不得已道了两次歉，掏出一笔钱，把那人安抚走了才抽得出身跑进桑克瑞德房间。

这像穿过了一道时空门，桑克瑞德在房间一角，桑克瑞德又在房间中心的小床铺上。精灵握住门框却跨不过去，张口叫那男人的名字，对方也仅偏偏头而已。他又望见男人左侧肋下那条壁虎的纹身，爬在皮肤上刺眼得很。

他连着叫了两次，才让那男人回头来看他一眼。不过桑克瑞德后来说了什么就无暇回忆了。

有人在扯他衣服。于里昂热的头歪到一边，一只壁虎暗褐色的身影残留在视网膜上。

“……于里昂热……”

他正准备在夜空里表演一次空手放烟花，这刚刚得到新名字的少女就把脸靠进了裙子。

“用裙子擦脸，不是一个好习惯哦，琳。”不过于里昂热没有把自己的裙子从少女手里扯走，而是让聚拢的以太发出轻微爆裂声，释放出斑斑点点的亮光。路过的孩子看到了这个把戏，呼喊起来想让于里昂热再表演一次，他也点头应允，“你忍心让技艺高超的魔法师卖力讨好，渴望讨好的女孩却不屑一瞥，美丽花束错给了路人么？……虽然让路人也感到高兴，是魔法师的荣幸……”

“桑克瑞德会没事的吧……”

“他已经在‘没事’的地方，做着‘没事了’的梦。总而言之……是没事了。”

琳往他的裙子绸布里多躲了一些，于里昂热竖着一条腿坐在草坪上让这条裙子的绸布有一大片宽松，琳便几乎把它们全包在身上，像个裁缝后来添上的白色背包，挂着一大片浅褐色流苏。

“暗之战士”状态堪忧，桑克瑞德也强撑着仅剩一线的精力陪着少女走完一道人生隘口，两人都是一回到水晶都便各自散沙落水般一团糟。桑克瑞德过来找于里昂热借肩膀时，还躲着没给琳发现。

“他说……关心暗之战士，是你此刻能得到，也能答谢对方的。至于他自己嘛，因为是家常便饭，也是‘能很快拍干净的一点儿灰尘’。”

于里昂热确认少女抬起目光看向自己握起的第二簇以太后，慢慢让以太汇出一个翠色的旋涡。

“就算不为别的，只是为你放心，他一定没有事。我想你明天见到他，让他爬上这水晶塔顶摘掉塔尖的针，他都能做得到。担忧损耗精力而人的精力有限，往后你也重责在身……请把有限的担忧和精力，交给更需要的人吧。”

“那……谁担心桑克瑞德呢……”

“会有人担心的。”于里昂热轻轻抿着嘴角，“看。”

“哇——可以教我么？”

“可以是可以，不过，这不算魔法，而只是操纵以太的技巧。过去我教你如何给晶壤注魔时，就讲过如何将以太凝聚成型。求知求学一道，精于融会贯通而高效……我想你尝试自己领悟，收获会比我直接教授来得更多。”

精灵就着手中以太残片抚摸起少女的长发，让这些以太屑变成装点长发的花瓣。

琳伸手接着几片碎屑，对这些翠绿色的小光片若有所思。

“唔，我想……问一问，可以么？”

“想问什么？”

“那晚上，雷克兰德……他到炼金医疗馆治疗的时候，我看到了……以前没见过，在伊尔美格时……没有见过。”

于里昂热侧过头，比对了下过去三年和前些日子对桑克瑞德身体的不同记忆。

“我想你说的是那块纹身。”

“嗯，像安穆·艾兰那样的蜥蜴。是跟安穆·艾兰有关么？”

精灵揉揉眉心，叹了口气：“有……那么一丝一毫的关系，说来，是一种盘丝绕梁般的记忆。”

“他说过你们这个……”琳指指自己脸颊，表示于里昂热脸上的刺青，“……是一种资历证明。”

“身上那一块，就算是我，这三年里也没有再见过。它能够重现，也许是记忆作用于灵魂使然。”

“我有很多关于他的事还不清楚……”

这下于里昂热有些为难了。

“有些记忆，”他咳了咳，“并不适合直接解释来源。那是他的秘密。我得知它的起源，亦在多番波折之后。不该……不经打理，不经他同意，就这样告诉你。很抱歉，琳。”

“哎！没关系……我不应该问。”

“不过，符号、图腾……皆为‘象征某物’而诞生，正如这个刺青象征我们的荣耀。桑克瑞德那一个多出来的刺青，据我大胆猜测，是在提醒他自己，站在他那与之相关的记忆基础上，如何吸取过去一时期的迷惘教训，为实现你的愿望而拼尽全力。”

琳懵懵懂懂垂着头，想了想后又问：“是你之前说他‘万花丛中过’的那个时候吗？”

“哦哟，琳……”于里昂热连忙打起手势，“嘘，嘘。”

“唔唔，我不告诉他，不会告诉他的。”

精灵握了握少女的肩，让这个动作显得和蔼。这么回答大约还是很难让琳心满意足或解开疑惑，不过谁叫他们面对的是桑克瑞德，而即便是于里昂热自己，也有终究一生都解不开的困局。

他看看时间已经很晚——“很晚了”的概念在黑夜里清晰如洗。

桑克瑞德没有提前睡下，在精灵叩响房门时只在腰上围了条浴巾就来开锁。

“好点了？”于里昂热放好占星盘和卡盒，挨个卸掉首饰。两三个小时就能让桑克瑞德恢复到仅凭双眼看不出异常，多亏雅·修特拉在安穆·艾兰那一顿拆卸重组般的整治。

睡觉时间不过几秒前后，男人显然无意再画蛇添足地穿什么衣物。“你还缺个耳钉。”他对着于里昂热卸下来的首饰评价道，又在于里昂热身上和脸上瞧来瞧去，脸色和眼神在繁简之间来回变换，“有没有好点该问你吧？”

“精灵族的耳朵……不适合耳钉。”

“又不是没见过，你找理由而已。”

这男人的语气勾连在揣测和戳穿边缘，不熟悉的人大多会因此自疑到底是不是已被看穿，该不该和盘托出。然而于里昂热很清楚自己该干什么。

“哼，你看看，你现在撒谎连耳朵都不会红。”桑克瑞德的两根指头停在精灵耳垂上而腾出另一只手给精灵松脱背后结扣。他已经竭力放轻，只是指甲有意无意戳着精灵的背，说话时呼吸又被肺部不适影响，揪得肋下的壁虎活了似地扭动，“心愿了了一桩，我可帮你大忙了。”

于里昂热倾过身体，吻了吻这条印在白皙皮肤上显得突兀的壁虎。不过和原初世界中这男人的肉体不同，一介连左眼缺陷都能弥补起来的灵魂实体，纹身仅为灵魂的投射，其下缺少一条形状扭曲、微凸的伤疤。

“邀功还太早了吧，保镖阁下？”

“你承认这能撂一块负重就行了。”

“承认一词，到你耳中，怕会变成你质疑我另有隐瞒的佐证。小小陷阱……说我没有警觉都唯恐折损你多年来不懈赠予的锻炼。”

“我可没打算让你马上全吐干净，你说了我也不能把你怎么样。反正都是你决定好了说也说不动的吧？我好歹是过来人。”

于里昂热在纹身上方屏住呼吸。壁虎的勾线被他呼出的最后一口热气染上了雾，黑颜料深了一层。

“要不等我们回去了，给你也加一个。”那男人继续说，“纪念你也有了这种伤疤……”

“这不是玩笑，伤疤也不是。旧历新翻，我开始追忆自己是否在这三年内犯过让你想起它的错。”

“唔……噗呲。”

桑克瑞德没起伏地笑了几声，抽身走到一旁，背对精灵鼓捣了些什么，再返回来则不经事先招呼，突然截住于里昂热的下唇，细致小心地舔湿和吸吮，殷勤地在唇舌张合中交换唾液却并不急于把于里昂热的舌头吸到自己嘴里。液体分泌得太多流经下颌与脖子，温度很快变凉使得于里昂热放低视线高度，注意到桑克瑞德的下身仍是静悄悄的。

“然后，这样。”

桑克瑞德撇下精灵的嘴唇，忽地靠近脖颈，在动脉和气管位置附近轻轻舔了下。

伴随来的凉意并非液体蒸发所致，男人自己也没有杀气，导致于里昂热反应慢了，等刺痛感如同蚂蚁爬行钻进神经，他才后知后觉，捂住被男人舔过的地方。

桑克瑞德像什么都没做过似地双手扳住精灵双肩，在膝头上坐正后舔舔自己嘴唇，那条舌头灵巧地在口腔里绕了一圈，捞出一块刀片。这薄薄的片子挂在精灵眼前跟着灯光一晃，而后被吐到一旁、钉在桌子腿上。

“……我明白你的意思，怪我没有了解清楚。”

“嘴上是这么说，脸上一点惊讶都没有啊，我很失败。”

“触及那件事的回忆，你会做出什么都不让我意外。”

“也不单单是那件事，你真的明白我的意思么？还是你的确真的明白，也真的想绕开话题。”

“怎么说都是你在理。”

“对了，这种时候我就是挺胡搅蛮缠。”

好像修特拉、阿尔菲诺和于里昂热在安穆·艾兰给这个男人的应急救治多得过了头，本以为大战后伤痛迸发能烧尽精力，不大睡一觉缓不过劲，然而坐在于里昂热面前、用臀瓣压着膝头的男人却显得兴致勃勃，挪动几下扒掉腰带，隔着布料握住精灵的分身。

“……换句话说。”要在桑克瑞德的手淫技巧里脱身有多困难，于里昂热再清楚不过，趁着还能好好说话，他一把揪住对方垂下的额发，“该叫作恶多端。”

男人哼两次气就专心致志地用布料、手掌和指节雕琢起这根器官，让它拔剑出鞘，直挺挺顶着裙子，挤出的水濡湿了一块。他拍打这根柱体几下，拧了拧双囊，听着于里昂热苦闷地哼起来，又滑落下去，分开精灵双膝跪在中间，高高掀起裙摆，仿佛很有意思似地用舌尖弹动龟头，再在握紧囊袋同时鼓圆双唇，摆正了脖子和头部的位置整根吞到喉头。

前端抵着反呕紧缩起来的喉咙、柱体贴上痛苦地抽动的舌面而双囊不时遭到拉扯揉捏，几秒内高涨的快感与疼痛剧烈得和桑克瑞德憋红了脸、喉部不适满头是汗却非要残忍对待这张嘴的行为一样不可理喻。低头就撞上男人埋在耻毛之中闪烁着挑上眉梢的一眼，于里昂热不得不逃避地将对方头颅扣下，妄图用腿和身体挡住这一眼；他又感到即使这么做，桑克瑞德挑衅的眼神仍能穿透颅骨皮肤头发逆流而上，只得扭头转向另一侧。怎料窗上夜色下有人得意地笑着回望，也是一个白色凌乱的脑袋在腿间卖力摇动，好像他还在那道巷子口，目睹一场光天化日下的暗色交易。他不自觉摸上自己脖子的伤口，窗上那人也是。他们两人分明都摸到了伤口渗出的血，于里昂热惊慌而迷茫，但那人却依然洋洋自得，笑容失常，按紧了舔弄服侍下体的男人头颅。

桑克瑞德低而沉闷地呻吟出声，有意抵抗起于里昂热对头部的钳制，又扭着腿和腰凑回，重做一次深喉，接着用能够发出声音的方式吐出阴茎，轻拍和撸动它、抠弄前端与柱体的软皮，涂抹体液，再重新攥住双囊含进嘴里。永无止境般的重复动作像一层一层叠上画纸的颜料，于里昂热再如何叹息、喘气、紧抓住男人发丝以期引领节奏，最后得到的只是男人不肯示弱的轻哼和警告性扯着裙装再狠狠捏着大腿内侧的动作，没有成效、无人怜悯，担忧都是徒劳。

于里昂热瘫软下去，无助地发抖，就差天神下凡，双翅拍风，带走他这片凛冬到来前枯木枝上残存的最后一片落叶。

桑克瑞德作弄够了，爬回精灵膝头，还是什么否没发生过的模样舔着手掌，再把带着精液味道的吻送回于里昂热口中。有那么一会儿，于里昂热不知该让自己的手放在这男人身上的哪里，因为这个吻的意味明确——桑克瑞德只愿意做到这里为止。

他犹豫着，抚上男人汗湿的头发。桑克瑞德并未做声，精灵才顺着对方脑后和脊线滑动掌心。

掌纹率先触及辨认出的是男人左侧肋下的壁虎；随后伴着抚触的位置变换，更多的异样触觉闯进了于里昂热的认知。

往日的自信突然缺漏，他想偏过脸去看一看发生了什么，但桑克瑞德挣动几下，双掌拍住他的脸颊端正回来，好让他们的吻不被打扰。

嘴唇仍由男人舌尖悉心细致地描绘，再循序渐进地让那根蛇信溜进口腔，接受没有漏掉任何角落的抚弄。桑克瑞德微眯起双眼，苛刻地要求精灵老实听命。

可该确信的已通过他的触觉确信。那些纹身，不论来由亦不论联系地复苏了。于里昂热凭借印象，在男人身体几个特别部位摩挲几下，狠下决心终止这个吻。但面对着桑克瑞德笑意中没有褪色的狡黠，这一路旅途上都能言善道的魔法师说不出话来，对指尖触摸到的纹身也无应对之法。

“这都是你帮忙弄的。”桑克瑞德倒是一派自如，于里昂热怔怔抚摸覆盖了好几处旧伤、原本应该仅存在于原初世界肉身上的纹身时，男人也顺着一处处点过去，“还记得它们都怎么来的吧？”

说完这男人沉默几秒，仿佛笨拙得不知该怎么解释才好，拨开于里昂热的手臂，把他的头拢进怀里。

“我没有什么可以送你，在你准备去迎接……隐瞒至今的秘密揭晓的那天，只好让它们都回来啦，现在能拿到的全部。”

桑克瑞德亲了亲精灵的发顶。

“就像回忆着自己犯过什么错，陪着那孩子走到今天一样。”

【2】

桑克瑞德又一次脱掉衬衫，露出右下腹硬痂刚掉落后的粉红色皮肉。

“就在这儿吧，麻烦你啦。”

于里昂热定定望着那块淡粉色，合上书，转身从工具箱里翻出墨针。

“这次想要什么图案？”

“随你。”男人占据了精灵刚坐过的椅子，舒开手脚，“跟上次的有点近，一开始我还以为会划破。这回就刺小一点的图案吧，省得我老得防着……”

于里昂热挑拣好工具，多加了一个小瓶。

“要睡一会儿么？”他晃晃小瓶，告诉男人瓶子里装了安眠水。

“不了，我想看着。”

这是个不妙的回答。给桑克瑞德的伤疤添加刺青时这男人如果说要“看着”，就意味着他情绪远不如表面愉悦。于里昂热谨慎地观察，虽然除了同意以外也没有别的选项，但他还是希望能在桑克瑞德脸上瞧出端倪。

可惜桑克瑞德永远不会让这种事顺顺利利。

“我这么好看啊？”男人抬起脚，趾头抓抓于里昂热的长袍，“再看你就得完蛋。”他又吐出舌头，抹了下拇指，“会被我玩哭哦。”

“你到底是有求于人，还是迁怒于人……”

“好啦，只有你能帮我。”

“以你巧言能耐，我想不出你求助无门的理由。”

“你技术好。”

“那真是多谢美誉。”

“都这么熟了，从里到外都这——么熟了，别闹别扭嘛，于里昂热。”

精灵不做声了，举着墨针在男人腹部上方，比了比上回刺下的碎裂晶石图样，定下自己要刺入第一针的地方。

“深呼吸。”等于里昂热确定好要纹的图案准备动手，却发觉男人的呼吸异常粗重，腹部起伏太大已经成了妨碍，“……桑克瑞德？”

桑克瑞德正仰着脑袋神游天外，于里昂热叫他好像都是一种骚扰似的，转回神时瞬过眼底的光有种刹不住的狠厉。

“啊……抱歉，我没认出你来。”

“我知道。请放松呼吸，或者我们等一等，还是你先睡下……”

“不用睡了，我说要看着的。不过我能改主意吗？”

“请说。”

桑克瑞德在椅子里蹭了会儿，侧过身，指了指左侧肋下的壁虎。

“帮我抹掉这个吧。”

这只壁虎比于里昂热正式着手为这男人添加刺青隐藏伤疤还要早。以往他在偶尔撞见桑克瑞德换衣服或睡眼惺忪地给他打开房门时看到过，借桑克瑞德意识不清替对方更换衣物和绷带，乃至脱掉无影的法袍时他也仔细留意过。但尽管于里昂热对这只壁虎纹身的细节熟悉到也许连桑克瑞德都想不到的程度，对它的代表意义仍没有头绪。

于里昂热试着将手放上壁虎纹样，却又立即缩回。桑克瑞德不会知道他这么做过多少次。

“你确定如此？”

“嗯……这就是个普通的刺青吧，没有魔法什么的。”

“没有。”

“那抹掉……不，还是算了。”

就算桑克瑞德不说，于里昂热也没有决定马上动手。他暂且将墨针舍在一边，找了张矮一点的椅子，让自己坐下时容易和男人平视。桑克瑞德给盯得不太自在，直觉意识到于里昂热在意的是这块纹身和体现在取舍上的异状迟疑，用手臂挡住那只壁虎。

“你干嘛？”

“我认为该稍等一等。”

“不等了，就劳驾你做这一次的纹身……”

“请问这一块呢？”于里昂热朝着男人挡住的壁虎扬扬下巴。

“不用管它。”

“它给你的心情添加了苦味剂。”

“……其实没有，不过有人碰了它。”

于里昂热紧张了些，希望桑克瑞德指的不是自己。

“哼，跟这个有点像吧。做爱的时候碰到了，虽说平常也会碰到。”

“……喔。”

“不过碰到的方式不一样，我会想起点什么来……”

“我猜那不是我该问的。”

男人短促“啊”地应着，再次陷入一种恍恍惚惚的状态，喝醉了似地放空双眼，又失败了似地抖了一抖。

“它底下……”

底下的伤疤形状诡异，于里昂热摸出来过，却联想不到究竟由什么造成。

“……以前训练时会影响专注力，所以教官给我纹了这个。壁虎是断了尾巴也要生存下去的生物，教官让我当这个伤疤的来历是妨碍生存的东西。”

“那我以为，还是不要抹掉的好。”

桑克瑞德的神态又一次恍惚迷离，显然这并不是符合他想象的回答。

于里昂热猛地醒悟过来：桑克瑞德受训的时候——才十几岁。他又悄悄看向那只壁虎，生出某种不祥的念头。

该停下别问了，这个念头的出现警示着精灵。但桑克瑞德重新侧过脸。

“上个月那件事，对不起啊。”

“请问……”

“让你给人赔钱。赔了多少？这笔钱不能给塔塔露记到账里。”

“并不算多，不值一提。”

“我还给你。”

“桑克瑞德……”

“是该还给你。那就是我的事儿……对不起了，你不清楚，那个人也一样，所以不怪他。他说得没错，我的确是……”

男人兀地朝于里昂热靠近，双目中意味不明的映射全投进于里昂热眼里。他在精灵唇上按下自己的嘴唇，趁后者张惶地想要出声制止的破绽舔了一下，接着不等于里昂热反应，擅自回到原本的距离上，嚼嚼舌头，伸出舌尖时亮出一块薄薄的刀片。

于里昂热当下明白了。“多危险啊……”他轻声叹气，“你差一点万劫不复。”

“懂了吧，那就让我赔你钱。”

“可就我记忆，那个人并非通缉目标或者……”

“他碰到这个东西的手法，”桑克瑞德取走刀片，和桌上的墨针盒放在一起，再指指自己的壁虎刺青，“跟我唯一一个复仇对象一样。”

“复仇。”

“……我没杀他。等我有能力杀人的时候，已经不能像做一个贼一样随便亮出武器杀人了。”

男人抚着刺青，表情并无波动，但他躺回椅子里时脸庞渐渐隐没在额发下，嘴角也抿得很紧。

“留下这个的方式——那时候我还什么都不懂。才……几岁来着？几岁……手指就这么抠进来……勒得很紧，上面和下面都——”

于里昂热果断抄起墨针，对准男人右下腹才长好的皮肤刺了下去。但桑克瑞德没有大叫着反弹身躯，反而像痛觉都被切断一般，从发丝间投来一道漠然视线。

“流离失所的孩子……只是用刺青盖住伤疤，就能让流离失所的孩子减少一点么？”

他在于里昂热平日躺着看书的长椅中慢慢窝成一个半圆，淡粉色的伤疤折成两半。

“就这么纹吧。”

于里昂热无奈却又无言，慢吞吞地、歪歪扭扭地扎着墨针。到桑克瑞德发出入睡的鼻息而于里昂热得以将他身体铺平、正式补全图案为止，这场漫无目的的纹身工程已经耗去了一个多小时。

END.


	2. 墨点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *避雷高亮警告！！！含性侵未成年人、人口买卖等犯罪描述。含性侵未成年人R18。  
> *禁止未成年人观看！！！！

【1】

“地下街，什么……班？”——桑克瑞德勉强挑出自己认得的几个字，疑惑地望向自己的雇主，“这是什么意思？”

“新组建的唱诗班。”这雇主和桑克瑞德合作了有小半年，跟其他大多数雇主相比态度比较温和，说起话来细声细语。桑克瑞德愿意接这个雇主委托的生意，不仅因为这名雇主待他不错，还因为雇主在为他解答委托内容时会教他识字，就像现在，一个字一个字拼给桑克瑞德听，“这个词，你应该没怎么见过。就是教一些孩子唱歌，让这些孩子组成一个合唱队，参加一些对一个神的礼拜仪式。”

见桑克瑞德听得云里雾里，这名雇主又笑了笑，详细解释一次，握着桑克瑞德的手教他书写，纠正他的发音。

“除了委托你去办的事以外，”雇主让桑克瑞德的后背靠着自己胸膛，低着头说话时气息轻柔吹着桑克瑞德的发顶，“希望你也能借这个机会，多学学礼仪和文字。歌颂神的诗歌是非常优美动听的，说不定你会有金钱以外的收获，还能交到朋友。”

桑克瑞德见过拥有家庭和父母的小孩如何生活，有些就像这个雇主，会握着孩子的手教授书写；在孩子表现乖巧后抚摸头顶，也像这个人用嘴唇和鼻尖靠近他的头顶一样。他还会得到雇主的拥抱，别的雇主是绝对不会这么做的。桑克瑞德问过这名雇主对自己和善的理由，对方微笑着回答，自己没有孩子，看到像桑克瑞德这样无家可归、努力生存的孩子有种亲切和怜惜感。虽然这个雇主不能领养他，和他也终究是买卖关系，但没有体会过亲人温情的少年像靠近了熔点的冰块，没法阻止自己被融化。

他接受这位雇主的怀抱，有些局促又努力地思索这一切是不是自己生来就该获得的。雇主提议他去洗澡——有时这个雇主看天色晚了就会这么提议——再给他换上柔软的睡衣，夸他长得漂亮，抚摸他刚洗好后汗毛湿润的脸颊、胸口、小腹和四肢，搂着他睡一觉。

桑克瑞德也见过其他拥有家庭的孩子如何入睡，那些陪伴孩子的父母也会这样抚摸孩子搭在被子外的手臂，甚至握着孩子的手，在孩子打起呼噜时亲吻他们的额头。比现在更小的时候桑克瑞德摸过自己的额头，想象自己也在窗户里的那张小木床上，温顺地平放双手盖上绣了莫古力和陆行鸟的被褥，迎接父母亲吻。而再长大一点桑克瑞德已经知道自己不可能拥有这些，不再做类似想象了。他更适合冷眼看着这些活在蜜罐子里的孩子睡着、再趁夜黑盗走他们家里值钱物件，偶尔兴趣来了再顺走几个孩子怀里的小熊玩偶。他做得到不惊动任何人地带走这一切并且心安理得，多出来一点点微小的奇妙感觉大约称得上是被这种行为修补起来的满足，毕竟有家有爱的孩子做不到这些，从拥有家、父母和爱的孩子手里拿走一个玩偶，应该不算什么。

故而尽管和自己所知道的有些差别，桑克瑞德仍旧受从未得到过的另一种满足感驱使，在这名雇主吸吮他的嘴唇时仰起脸。“多好的孩子，”雇主夸赞道，“真让人喜欢……我有点舍不得让你去了。”

少年顺着对方的怀抱躺在大木床上。床铺的檀香味和雇主身上的香水味盖过了成年人的体味，闻起来能让人放下警惕。他想雇主说的一定是他们的委托内容，既然能得到夸奖和拥抱，那么他必须要做得到和做得好。

“您想要我怎么做？”

“不用怎么做，到那个唱诗班里，听讲师上课。一定要听话……这样讲师才愿意多教你。然后，帮我记下他每天都和什么样的大人说过话。”

“这样就行了？”

“是的，这样就行了。”

比以往的任务简单，总而言之是个监视望风的委托。可雇主开出的价格比同类型委托高了太多，桑克瑞德疑惑地回头望了望这名雇主。

对方眼里有种此时少年贫瘠词汇描述不出的压抑，嘴巴呼哈出来的气息灼热逼人，握着他身体某一部分的感觉也很古怪，但桑克瑞德没有吱声。

【2】

“唱诗班的讲师”，台上的中年人是这么自我介绍的。桑克瑞德做出怯生生的神情，和周围的孩子们融在一起。

练习唱诵的地方是个废弃船厂，好像这种讲经团也没什么资金，不曾费心布置。正面用几块大木板一铺后头挂几块破破的帷幕就当是舞台，旁边塞几团被褥、稻草就是孩子们睡觉的地方，角落里空出一个隔间，是讲师的办公室和卧室。参加的孩子有十一二个，偶尔多一个，又少一个，每天吃点干面包，喝没有放盐的玉米汤。一起生活的男孩什么种族都有，有的金发耀眼，有的棕发让桑克瑞德联想起春天里的麻雀，只是这些男孩都不太爱说话，起先一些玩闹新奇的表情在经过几个孩子加入又消失后，变成了一种桑克瑞德读不懂的冷漠。桑克瑞德偷偷观察和询问，得知这些孩子都是讲经团在巡游拉诺西亚时从不同村庄附近捡来的流浪儿。他跟这些孩子谈不太投机，只是除了按照雇主要求监视讲师的来往对象、写成小字条藏在指定地点以外，有地方住也有一点东西吃，还能学认字和唱歌，似乎没什么不好。

桑克瑞德努力练习，过了一星期，就成了这里面比较拔尖的一个。讲师为了鼓励他，给他换上新的白色棉布长袍，这下他穿得就比平常舒服多了。

“真漂亮的孩子。”讲师为桑克瑞德扣好衣扣，咧着嘴感慨道。

桑克瑞德听着耳尖一刺，猛地抬起头来，发现这名讲师眼睛里的东西和他参加唱诗班前一晚雇主的眼神非常相似。

他迟疑了些许，又听见讲师找来另一个看起来比他年纪小一些的男孩。

“贾可。”讲师用同样和蔼的语气说，“奖励你一件新衣服。瞧，和桑克瑞德一样……你们穿上后，要多鼓励鼓励其他孩子学习，让自己成为令老师骄傲的孩子。”

他们都忙不迭点头，名叫贾可的孩子已经挺直胸口，长着双臂让讲师帮忙换衣服。

“太好了，你们都……”

但当桑克瑞德想等贾可换好衣服后一起去跟其他孩子练习唱诗时，讲师挥挥手让他先到外头去，关起了小隔间的门。桑克瑞德把这些记在心里，独自走到外面，同大家一块儿洗晒被单；过了一个多小时，快到吃饭时间时，讲师又叫住他。

“你来，桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德到处一看，没见到贾可的身影，揣着一点不解跟着讲师回到小隔间后，隔间门又像他出来时那样反锁了起来。

“从现在起，我要知道你有没有更好的资质，能不能带领大家唱歌。”

桑克瑞德缓慢地理解这些话。对他的知识积累来说，唱诗班的规矩完全是另一个世界的产物。讲师的表情非常严肃，少年惦记雇主的要求，也不敢多问什么。

“先按我说的做。”

这讲师让桑克瑞德把白色棉布长袍扣子挨个儿解开，速度要慢，手指的动作要清晰；而后从左肩开始脱，脱到上臂，再到右肩；在这个状态下松掉腰带，但不能让长袍滑落下来。桑克瑞德失败了一次，讲师便一改平常态度，突然呵斥一句，在桑克瑞德的肩膀上打了一巴掌，给皮肤留下指痕。

桑克瑞德心底渐渐冷了下去。他熟悉这种态度，绝大多数雇主都有。

不过此时他的雇主并非眼前的讲师，而是另一个会温暖地拥抱他的人；讲师是他的目标。他忍耐下来，重新做一回。

这回那讲师的眼睛睁大了，面红耳赤而鼻息粗重，伸出舌头舔舐嘴唇时咕咚咕咚吞咽着唾沫。桑克瑞德越发不明白了，从小流浪、看着人脸色讨饭吃的经验告诉他，他的雇主那晚上的神情再加深一点，好像就会变成眼前这个人的模样。

然而在少年想得出这种神情变化代表的意义之前，讲师就扑了上来，狠狠攥着他挂着长袍的肩膀，来回揉弄让皮肤布满充血的痕迹。“不要乱动！”见桑克瑞德本能要躲，讲师恼怒地低吼，“照我说的做，否则你就把这身衣服还给我，今晚和明天都别吃饭！”

他以为这样就能唬住人，桑克瑞德冷冷地想，不知道贾可是不是也被这样对待和吓唬？他打算跑出去看看，可讲师压着他的腿，用拆开的腰带勒住了腿根，使得他不敢随便拿出真身手抵抗，怕砸了另一个对他有所期待的雇主。

腿被掰开时桑克瑞德大叫起来，可这讲师并不惧怕惹来其他孩子，反而喘息得更加剧烈。没叫两声桑克瑞德便知道这一招无用，叫声低落下去，这才让讲师高兴起来，捧起他的头在脸上连亲带舔。

“乖，乖。你很喜欢被夸奖吧？送你来的那人说你喜欢哦。好孩子，漂亮男孩，听我的，我为你骄傲……”

少年被这男人翻了个身，这时他才注意到对方力气很大，翻身时的动作是他拿出平日功夫也对付不了的。可注意到也已经够晚了，讲师把某样东西塞进了他的嘴巴。

一种腥臭味让少年发起了抖。比地下街的潮味儿、丢弃在垃圾堆里的海鲜腐败发霉味、海盗们呕吐出来的酒味以及许许多多雇主辱骂他低贱无能时的口气还要难闻。那样东西还在少年嘴里诡异地胀大，伴随讲师按着他的头、在他头顶上呵呵低笑的声音，大得超过了嘴巴承受限度。他本能要咬下去，但讲师另一只手早就掐死了他的下巴；本能又让手脚挣扎，但讲师的双腿压着他的背和腿根，脚跟反复在腰部和翻开的膝盖上前后辗轧，再用脚尖别开他的两腿、将他的头夹在大腿之间；他挣动的双手被对方的腿隔开了，难以动弹也难以从趴下的姿势反扭上去、够到讲师的身体部位。接下去他的头再怎么动都是被对方操控着的，伸进嘴里的东西在挺动，气味刺鼻、卷曲毛发盖住他的脸，也扎进他的鼻孔与眼眶。腥臭味薰鼻而被迫大张着的嘴全被堵塞，喉咙则填满肉块直抵喉腔，除了干呕能达到一点呼气效果以外几乎无法顺畅呼吸，桑克瑞德眼眶里慢慢浸起了水。

他不知道这是什么意思或者自己做错了什么、是不是学一点唱歌、读书写字就得付出的代价。如果是的话桑克瑞德更希望这个讲师向他要钱，他有办法弄来一些钱。讲师还喃喃说这是表扬，对他勤奋学习的奖励，可是桑克瑞德知道的奖励不该是这样。讲师也会亲吻他，而他见过的亲吻不该是这样；讲师拍打他的屁股，声音噼噼啪啪的很是清脆，再次夸他漂亮、听话、出类拔萃，而他不断作呕的喉咙并未换得一分怜悯，口中异物像泡了水的棉花一样越来越重。最后桑克瑞德看到自己嘴里到底吞进什么东西时已被窒息逼迫得精疲力竭，舌尖上腥臭和又苦又黏的东西令他忍不住反胃，头发、脸和肩膀上全是自己和那讲师的口水。

“你很不错，比其他人有资质。”讲师两眼放着光，“他送你来是对的。我现在教你别的……你要学好。”

桑克瑞德已然反应过来自己是被这讲师骗了。他不等气息喘匀，趁着讲师撤开压在身上的双腿时一跃而起，试图挣脱散乱的长袍躲到一旁，至少和讲师拉开距离再找机会逃出这个小隔间。可那讲师仅是敲敲手指打开门，在桑克瑞德错愕的注视中放进来另外三个男孩。

“大家都要好好跟桑克瑞德学学——我是想这么对他们说来着，不过眼下你要跟他们学习如何听话。”

于是桑克瑞德被那些男孩们抓住了，按在小隔间的简易床铺上，腰带绑着手脚。他使出全身力气大喊大叫，但他没有吃饭，刚才的折磨折损了体力，叫出来的仅是沙哑几声。男孩们沉默地看着他，其中一个掴了他一巴掌。

桑克瑞德呆在原地，脑子转着一个空洞声音，问他这一个星期来都发生了什么。他只关注自己的衣食，紧紧盯着委托目标，不清楚这些跟自己同吃同睡同学同玩的男孩的经历，到他察觉时，这些男孩都已是讲师的人偶，捆绑手脚动作比晒被单还麻利，而他还以为男孩们平常的淡漠与卑微态度是出于悲惨的流浪经历呢。

而这是不是他偷走别人东西的代价？他对着讲师覆到自己脸上的大腿和粗重的器官呆呆回想，嘴巴再次塞满东西了也没能反应。讲师嚷着让他学会吸和舔，要发出声音、嘴唇做圆，桑克瑞德只是照做，脑子里的问题则累积成一堆，压得他眼前发黑。鼻子和嘴巴里的味道是他再饿都不会去吃的那一种，发自人类排泄器官，又脏又臭……他不是来“学习”、“进步”的么？不是能变成一个比做贼还要好的人么？难道其他孩子不是这样想么？——疑问纷乱地锤打他的唇舌，“讨厌”、“反感”、“难受”之类普通人家孩子早就学会、在他身上却得要到七八岁了才懂得表达的感受叠加出一个新的概念——屈辱，就像他明白许多雇主常对他说的“低贱”是什么意思那样。可是言语的屈辱他已经习惯，这一种则是陌生的。桑克瑞德试着让自己回想拿到手的钱、吃到嘴里的香肠、难得有钱躲进的小屋里的床和黑棉花填充的被子，想起难得拥有的拥抱、亲吻和抚摸，好把在嘴里使劲抽动、一再逼出呕吐感的异物从概念中抹去，忘记被束缚的四肢和旁边那些男孩冷淡注视的目光。

但讲师在抚摸他，捏着平坦胸口上的两点将它们捏得发硬，又用指尖划拉他的肋骨。少年两眼陡然清醒，再也没法忘掉这些拍打和抚摸自己凸显在薄薄皮肤下的肋骨上的手指。他先是无比厌恶这些能让讲师高兴起来、也让口中异物肿胀一分的骨头，而后恍恍惚惚记起来某些事。

他的雇主——那个温和的雇主，也是这么抚摸和亲吻他的。

握住他下身器官、掰开双腿的方式也是。

少年被自己的念头吓坏了，一连摇了几次头，收到的却是旁边看守他的男孩和压在身上的讲师一顿锤打。

“乱动什么？你以为自己是熟鸡？到主人那里再这么乱动，把自己弄坏了被扔出来的话，死的还不是你？我这是为你好——”

少年眼见自己舔过的东西抵在下身，那讲师用他的臀瓣夹着它。它离排泄口那么近；他舔过它分泌出来的东西——桑克瑞德胃里翻转过来，涌上一阵恶心，张嘴想要呕吐但只能冒出几口酸水。旁边的男孩表情终于有了点松动：嫌恶。

“愣着干什么？别让他吐出来。”

于是这男孩硬是合上桑克瑞德的嘴，把腥臭味和酸苦味全都关了回去。

“压好他。”讲师命令，“到这一步了、到这——”

桑克瑞德在男孩扣着下颌的手指间望见那讲师握着他的双踝，腿间那根粗挺对准着什么，心里没来由地发出一阵前所未有的恐慌。比他明天没东西吃、被雨淋、被雇主毒打……还要令他恐慌的东西攥着胸腔里的心肺。可他的腿还不如这个讲师的手臂粗，又能干什么能？桑克瑞德发出无法出口的喊叫，一时间祈求任何人能救他——比如对他好的雇主。

他那雇主应了祈祷，咚地一声，破门而入。

“你在干什么？”雇主吼着冲过来，却没看桑克瑞德一眼，“别的就算了，这是最好的货，你插进去就没人愿意要了！”

“我以为这是你给我的大礼。”

“我们能好好运出去赚回本才能给你送礼，这一星期来被你弄坏的四个还没算。”

“那种货色到处都能找到。”

“这一个我花了多长时间才弄到手你知不知道？他和雪绒花仓库那些人一起走动过！”

“噢。”讲师轻蔑地瞥了眼身下这名少年，“看不出来啊。便宜你了……”

他啐了一口。雇主摆摆手，走到拘束了桑克瑞德行动能力的床前。

“把他弄起来，船来了，让外头的货都上船。”

【3】

所有的孩子都被带到船上，关在船底的笼子里。没有哪个孩子哭叫吵闹，包括桑克瑞德在内。其中一个笼子呆着一名海盗，蹲下身后轻而易举就能把把笼中男孩藏在自己两腿间。

“你弄小点声。”讲师骂道，又转头冲着雇主大喊大叫，指责他弄来的货色大多不好，要多给这些海盗付“一件货”，提高了成本。雇主同样脸色差劲，一下子回敬讲师“弄坏了货”，一下子批评他“没有眼光，一星期都没教会”。

“因为他们都很蠢。”

“赚不到多少。”

桑克瑞德缩在角落里，定定望着他们，同时重新为自己定义拥抱抚摸亲吻的概念。他做过反抗，挨过几顿打，现在左脚崴了，是雇主故意弄出来不让他逃跑的。但那两个人又似乎对他抱有不少期待——能赚钱的期待——没有下太狠的手。桑克瑞德望了一会儿，再望向他们所在直线上，这艘船船底唯一一扇窗。

这是个做人口买卖的海盗团，上船时桑克瑞德听他们说要转移到海岸线另一侧的山洞。桑克瑞德估计只要一进山洞就很难再逃跑了，新的船多半会将他们带到深海。

他觉得自己在思考如何逃跑，可等到连那两个男人吵闹声停止、船底只剩其他男孩恐惧麻木地低低呼吸、海盗对着其中一名男孩反复摆着下肢时，桑克瑞德又发觉自己其实什么都没在想。

什么也得不到，就什么都不用想。这少年仰起脸，对着站在面前的雇主。那人和蔼可亲地微笑着，伸过手来，要抚摸他的脸。

“乖孩子，桑克瑞德……”

有那么一会儿桑克瑞德以为自己还在这位雇主借给他过夜，倾情赠送的温暖香软之梦中，乃至不自禁朝雇主手掌侧过脸，好像还能碰到那一点希望，在希望中他识字、有家、有人关爱，能得到父亲奖励在自己额头上的亲吻——

“真是漂亮……”

少年掉出了梦境，摔倒在地，全身散了架似地疼。他大概记得自己反抗过，但腿使不上力也合不拢。这雇主往他身体里放了什么东西——桑克瑞德扭过头，不太相信和对方连在一起的部位属于自己。所有人都在看他，雇主也一样，用桑克瑞德这半年来不时心里小有满足的温和微笑。

“我等、等了好久……”

桑克瑞德听见自己张大嘴了喊叫，而雇主钳住他的嘴，用两根手指夹出舌头拉扯按压，让他喉咙紧缩起来发呕，再把下身连接进来的东西往他体内挤。“我很温柔……不会弄伤你，只要你别乱动……”雇主也伸出一根黏黏厚厚的红肉，贴上桑克瑞德的脸，“我要拿回我应得的……”

后来桑克瑞德才记起自己“发疯”的感觉。那种滋黏黏的水声、呕吐声和舌头拖动的声音、头一次除了食物和水以外还能有别的东西放进自己体内的认识、充斥在视野和身体周围的黑暗、仿佛要溶进汗水和皮肤里的臭味、完全扭曲了本意的夸奖、每一个孩子无动于衷的眼神。

过不久后又有别的东西进入他的身体，这回不是嘴巴也不是下身，桑克瑞德痛得歇斯底里地大叫，瞥见自己左胸下冒出许多血，雇主在用手指抠着这些血，肋骨与皮肤对抠进体内的指尖生出不属于头脑的鲜明记忆。

桑克瑞德毫不怀疑自己想逃，就算逃了会死，这么下去也会死。到处都有人影在晃，还有惨白惨白的、男孩们裸露的身体和四肢。他妄图从这些画面中逃走，面前却又来了一条深红色的舌头，跟他在许多餐馆餐桌上见过的厚切牛肉长得那么像，送来给他吃的方式却根本不合情理。他狂乱叫嚷着，不知道自己还有没有在动。崴伤的脚腕和身后腰下的剧痛都在限制他的动作，那些白条条的肢体与红彤彤的舌头交织着拦着他，许许多多慈爱的父母亲着他的额头。

“多漂亮的孩子啊……我为你骄傲。”

【4】

不必海鸥多嘴告知，桑克瑞德知道自己像块沉进水里的烂棉花。

他生于海上吗？不知道。他死于海中吗？肯定的。他是海盗吗？当然不。谁会来帮他？没有人。镇魂歌为他而唱？不可能。

由于船进不来，又正值潮汐，水下存在暗涌，追赶的海盗不敢轻易下船潜到桑克瑞德躲藏的礁石群。桑克瑞德估计他们也觉得自己一定会死，因为他在水里不冒头已经超过了五分钟。再不出去缓口气，他就会溺死；就算他还能撑得住，潮汐也会像带一条蓝海藻一样卷走他。

海盗们驶出来追赶的小船在水面上曳着长长的黑影，从少年头顶划过，而躲过一劫的少年并不打算这么浮上去，也没有为自己死里逃生感到庆幸愉快。

兴许借着海神那一点点不屑一顾的关照，桑克瑞德在跳进海中的那一刻突然从疯狂中找回了自己，可这是幸或不幸，桑克瑞德也在一瞬间明白自己抛下了许多同样受苦的孩子。那其中包括另一个和他一样以为自己获得夸奖的“贾可”，他先前没能去找、结果在爬上船底舷窗前一刻瞄到躺在笼子一角的更小的男孩。

那么就比去偷一个拥有父母的孩子怀中玩偶还要恶劣，他把跟自己相同的孩子抛在了牢笼中。

这时候就算游上岸去找雪绒花仓库那群人也来不及了，且不说桑克瑞德并不清楚自己离海岸线多远，身体也没有足够力气容许他往前游。

他生于海上吗？不知道。他死于海中吗？肯定的。他是海盗吗？当然不。谁会来帮他？没有人。镇魂歌为他而唱？不可能——从出生起就没有归宿，最后连自己该往哪儿游都不晓得，对于海之都来说还不如一根海藻有用。还有变了味的期待、根本不真实的关爱。

桑克瑞德疲倦极了，想躺下来。

【5】

他确实躺着，皱巴巴的，鬼知道是不是棺材板的木头对他说他皱巴巴的。

后背贴着的物体不是很硬，大概隔了一层什么，不过这一层“什么”底下仍有海上浮动的波涌，不知是桑克瑞德自己知觉上的惯性，还是他的确仍在海水中漂浮。

眼皮粘粘的，嘴巴也是，手脚更不用说。这都是平常认知中“难受”的一部分，少年也习惯性“平常”地咕咕哝哝。

有一些水回应了，温温碰着嘴唇。所有本能都鼓励桑克瑞德表达一下“舒服”和感谢，于是这少年克服眼皮上的重量睁开眼。

先看到的是一根白乎乎的手臂，前端五根手指捏着一条棉签，手臂末端则是另一个人，从头部和脸部大小来说应当也是个孩子，可这孩子的脸却长得十分奇怪。这孩子没有瞳孔，人类眼睛位置上长着的是宽度和长度远远超过孩童，甚至比成年人还宽长的橙色块——桑克瑞德第一时间想到眼白，这些橙色是这孩子的眼白。

少年颤了颤嘴唇。

他“啊——”地这么一叫，那个面容奇诡的孩子也跳了起来，白乎乎的手臂扬得老高，随后又发出一阵乒铃乓啷的吵闹响动。桑克瑞德揪住机会，瞥见对方身后有个带着亮光的洞，想也不想拔腿就往那里跑。

“请等一下！”

嚯，这小怪物还会说话。桑克瑞德偷偷朝后瞄了眼，还是怕着那副没有眼球、覆盖半张脸的巨大橙色眼白，赶忙埋头往前跑。

他在一艘船上，脚下——桑克瑞德慢慢捡起自身全部感知，他赤着脚，脚腕居然一点事都没有，肋下缠着绷带，还穿着裤子和短衫，也有力量一直跑——踩着的木板属于甲板的一部分。这艘船可不小，乍一眺望估计仅比利姆萨·罗敏萨的阿斯塔利西亚号窄上半个船头。这世上哪还有能跟阿斯塔利西亚号媲美的船，一介小贼哪能坐上跟阿斯塔利西亚号比肩的船？他一定是在做梦，他没有逃出海盗的掌心，他听那只小怪物的话停下来就会给抓回笼子。

谁会给他食物和水，谁会为他治疗腿上和身上的伤？桑克瑞德冲向船尾，牙齿咬开绞索救生小舟的麻绳。

身后那头小怪物追着追着，嘭地一声摔倒，也仅能换得桑克瑞德哆哆嗦嗦转头一瞧。

他要逃出这个梦境，回到一星期前的利姆萨·罗敏萨去。

【6】

朝日烤得黑铁板似的夜空翘起一角，这个被夸奖过“漂亮”的少年脏兮兮的，在救生小舟上蜷起膝盖。

现在，他只能承认几小时前的不是梦了。尽管那几分钟浮沉般地一晃就消失，却足够用来提醒他，欺骗、出卖、凌辱和抛下其他人独自逃离，都是真实发生过的。

他被晨曦刺穿两眼，手指挡不住。天空的颜色一变，海面浩渺空虚，沿着船舷洒开的光片捞不入手。

桑克瑞德坐了一会儿，又躺下来，过了一段时间爬起身，漫无目的地张望，还是他孑然一人。太阳很快升上高空，无遮挡的光线烤着皮肤。他很渴，那头小怪物给他蘸的一点淡水早就被蒸干，接下去就是他自己要被蒸干。

不是干瘪就是泡发，总之会变成一具丑陋的尸体，再给海鸥啄上两口。这时候就不会有人夸他“真漂亮啊”了吧？海鸥吃掉他的时候，只会夸他好吃而已。到那时他就什么都不用想了。

桑克瑞德瘪兮兮地重新躺平，食腐的鸟已经等在不远处的半空中了。很快，领头鸟先降落下来，另外几只胆大的也落到船舷上。

“再等一会儿……”桑克瑞德用手臂遮住阳光，“等一会儿就……”

这些鸟突然“嘭”地全部展翅弃他而去。翅膀扑扇的声音太刺耳，桑克瑞德一下子没能注意到是什么赶走了它们。

他如自己所说等着，没等到自己断气，连海水推动小舟的力量都减弱了。他困惑而失望，抬起脖子，看清拦住小舟去路的东西。

“该死。”

沙滩可不会回敬他几句。

【7】

桑克瑞德认识的一些跟自己有着相似遭遇的孩子都产生过同一种想法。

“既然不要，为什么要把他们生下来。”

从出生起就不被需要，活着的过程也不被需要。让他们去做的工对大财主来说可有可无，而到头来还是他们自己需要生存，也不是大财主需要他们如何。雪绒花仓库那些家伙倒是不太一样，他们经常对桑克瑞德说“要不你跟我们一起吧，你挺合适的”，但桑克瑞德总是摇头。

他明白雪绒花仓库里的家伙跟自己差别在哪。大家在同一桩生意里出力，桑克瑞德拿到面包，那些家伙拿到的则是些纸条啊、笔记本啊、军火啊或者犯人，再把拿到的东西交出去，连桑克瑞德都懂得倒卖出一个更高价钱的东西，到了雪绒花仓库那群家伙手里就成了免费白送，还特别高兴和自豪。也许他们根本就不是一个层面上的存在，在雪绒花仓库那群家伙欢呼着“胜利”时，桑克瑞德正掂着手里的钱袋。

只有一次，桑克瑞德回答得非常焦躁。雪绒花仓库那群家伙抓的人，是他的雇主之一。那位雇主在听说自己被雪绒花仓库盯上以后便转走了所有的钱，加上交易注定失败，桑克瑞德一分佣金都拿不到。

“对不起，你的佣金我们付给你……”那群胜利了的家伙是发自内心在愧疚，这点桑克瑞德还是很清楚的，“要不，你加入我们——”

桑克瑞德撇下他们走开了。抓几个犯事儿的海盗有什么用，和一个弃儿在一起玩又有什么用？

是能减少一个流浪的孩子，还是能让他们都吃饱？他倒不是不懂雪绒花仓库能力有限，这些事其实轮不到他们做出多大成就。但他就是生气，简直要气坏了，胸口要炸开了，哪怕这些家伙很友好，也经常夸奖他。

不过这和那，他们和“他们”的夸奖，到底都有什么不同？做没有用的事，能让没有用的出生被改变么。

桑克瑞德滚出小舟，在沙滩上踉跄几步。

还是太没劲了，心里和身体都是。回利姆萨·罗敏萨貌似不顶什么用，他吃不到东西喝不到水，要是再被那些海盗发现，他也跑不到哪去。

你看，这个时候，雪绒花仓库那群家伙是帮不了他的。海鸥还会再来吗？桑克瑞德吃力地翻了个身。

这些白花花的鸟让他想起那些被他落下的男孩们白花花的手臂。

【8】

海鸥数不清第几次呼啦啦成群飞走，桑克瑞德埋怨着，他怎么还在沙滩上，太阳还没把他烤成新鲜的咸鱼干。

利姆莱茵用一声呼喝回答了少年，随后是更多人声、大船接近码头时船桨拍着浅滩的浪花声。

少年瞄了瞄那艘船，不知怎的，突然认出那艘船的桅杆。

那头小怪物乘的船！桑克瑞德支起身。那艘船上有人救过他，那么再跟他们讨一点吃的总可以吧？他又想起自己抢走的小舟，决定要先把小舟还给他们。可是那时天黑，他要说什么才能找到救过自己的人呢？去找那只小怪物！桑克瑞德提示自己，那头小怪物的家长——

……一定会责怪他欺负人的。

少年沮丧了一会儿，盯着大船靠岸，抛锚搭板。他忽然又有了新的念头：不管怎么说先赶上一票，吃饱了去找雪绒花仓库。接下去让他怎么样都可以，怎么样都行——

桑克瑞德用海水抹抹脸，紧盯着下船的乘客。船大，人也不少，他看不到那头小怪物，安心了一点，而后盯上一位衣着不太像利姆萨·罗敏萨风格，气度优雅的精灵族长者。

【9】

“……就是这样。”

负责教授桑克瑞德社交技巧经验的教官沉默了很久，喝完两杯酒。

“我明白了，是我比较心急，怕让路易索瓦大师失望。不过他是个多好的人，你现在不会怀疑了吧？”

桑克瑞德按照教官教给自己的方式慢慢啜着高脚杯杯沿，点了点头。

“那么，你会怀疑我么？怀疑我做出和你说的那个雇主一样的事……用这种训练做幌子。”

“我不知道。”

教官想了想后又说：“我能教你把拒绝和同意的权力全部握在手里。有些手段什么时候用、什么时候不用，学了之后你就清楚了。至于……”

教官直直地望着桑克瑞德左肋下的位置。半天前在某些训练中，他碰到了这里，跟桑克瑞德打了结结实实的一架。

“我有个提议，你可以花点时间想想要不要同意。我不强求，如果实在不行，我们略过这道课程也可以。”

教官斟酌了很久才把提议完整地说出来，而桑克瑞德也静静地捏着高脚杯，不点头也不摇头。

“我要回去考虑一下。”

“好。”

临走前桑克瑞德对教官说：“谢谢您。”

“没什么，这是应该的。”

桑克瑞德站在酒馆门口，望了会儿这个教官倚着吧台喝酒的侧脸。“没有交换条件就能说出‘应该的’这种话”的概念早在一年多前桑克瑞德随路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔到达萨雷安后不久，真正意义上地成立，被桑克瑞德承认。

他拖着脚步返回自己借住的宿舍，推开门。

屋里呆着个比他还小的少年，听见他回来、转头打招呼时会文绉绉地用指尖推推鼻梁上那一对橙色镜片的护目镜。

比他小三岁，桑克瑞德心想，嘴上则说：“劳驾一下，于里昂热，把我的盒子递给我。”

这真是太为难那精灵族少年了。他的个头还不如桑克瑞德高。到萨雷安这一年多来，桑克瑞德的个子拔得像给浇了成长剂以后的竹笋。他以为于里昂热会拒绝，但对方隔着护目镜，保持着以往的沉静，从一地毯的书和纸之中站起身，努力够着架子顶。

“……哎哎，算了，我来吧。”桑克瑞德吃吃笑了声，轻巧地越过于里昂热头顶拿走自己藏东西的盒子，“你这家伙，明知道拿不到。”

他抱着盒子滚进沙发，却听见于里昂热在那边回答：“这不是同一种因果。另一种因果是……我还知道你会笑。”

桑克瑞德停了停，赶忙挥挥手，背对那少年打开盒子的锁，抽出一张信。信的落款是雪绒花仓库的蜡印，信里写着“关于拐卖流浪孩童海盗团”的处置结果，被拐卖的孩子们除了不幸在藏匿山洞中死去的两个以外，其余全部救出。信中特别提到一个叫贾可的孩子，是桑克瑞德学会跟雪绒花仓库通信后，专门写进信件询问的。

海盗团的两个主谋都已入狱，根据利姆萨·罗敏萨的律法判刑。

桑克瑞德暗自抽出一只手握住腰间的短刀，等心跳平复一点后再碰碰自己肋下的伤疤。

他决定同意教官的提议，在这块伤疤上加一片纹身。

END.


End file.
